


Pursued

by PandoraCleo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo
Summary: My failed attempt at a crack chapter of the Amazing DenseHumboldt's regency fic "Persuaded".Totally worked out better in my head.Jane Austen would not be proud.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Pursued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenseHumboldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/gifts).



As the coach wheels jostled over the cobblestone streets towards the stone seaside house, Charles Bettany's spirits could not have been higher. Bolstered with ambition and hope, he was prepared to embark on a new adventure to win the heart of Miss Danvers. He had once thought the cause had been lost, and whilst lamented he bore her no ill will, however with a recent change in events, he was seeking to succeed with a new opportunity.

It did not take a blind man to notice that the incomparable Miss Danvers seemed only to blossom in the presence of two men; her young charge and the ever stoic Mr Rogg. The feeling was mutual, demonstrated by the man's protective disposition of her and his more insightful conversation in her presence.

When the party had dispanded from the Admiral's estate, Mr Bettany had escorted his sister home, melancholy over the idea that he would not be graced again with Miss Danvers presence. 

So it was a pleasant surprise when he returned to his poor sister's side last night to find the vision of golden sunlight sitting with her offering her comfort. On the short trip back to their own accommodation, his sister had informed him that Miss Danvers had confided in her that Mr Rogg was not indeed the object of her affections. This gave Charles hope and he had resolved himself to start courting Miss Danvers the very next morning before the season started, and the other gentlemen of town may sway her affections.

Mr Bettany had left a request with the housekeeper to purchase a large bouquet of daisies for Miss Danvers, the flowers reminding him of the white ribbon she had so mischievously woven into her golden locks. With his offering in hand, Mr Bettany made his way to the Danvers' shore residence.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Despite the misunderstanding of the night before, Mr Atlas was more determined than ever to win the heart of Miss Danvers. Through their encounter at the Forester's ball, he had thought he had made himself quite clear in his intentions. He had confirmed with Miss Danvers that her father was in fact in control of his faculties to understand an offer and in turn agree to a proposal for his only daughter.

Algie was besotted with Carol; her beauty and grace, even her wit, although he would admit that he did not always find her comments agreeable, he was determined to be the one who finally broke through and claimed her love. She may have bested him at fencing but she would not best him in the matters of the heart. 

The poor girl must have been tired and overwhelmed from the evening events. No doubt her dance with Rogg had left her out of sorts, he had noted her discomfort when the man had approach to insist he would be her dance partner for the remainder of the evening. He also watched her flee the party as soon as the music had stopped. Combined with the lateness of the hour, she must have been too tired and hence her hysterical outburst at his offer.

He knew that in the light of day after an evening of rest she would be in a far more sensible and agreeable disposition. That morning as he had contemplated the day over his breakfast he thought of his old school motto ' _ Factis non verbis' _ , deeds not words. As Miss Danvers had not seemed moved by his words of devotion, he thought perhaps a token of his affection would indeed sway her to his favour. He had called for the car and was taken with haste to the finest jewelry shop in Bath, he recalled the necklace she wore so beautifully the night before, and sort out a trinket of gems which he felt she would admire. It was a mix of garnets and emeralds, it would be like a wreath around her neck. 

He was so bouyed with confidence in his new plan, he could not contain his spirits and so decided to walk to the Danvers residence directly, with his token under his arm. 

* * *

Yon had awoken with a heaviness to his body, but a lightness to his soul. He stretched to discover a krink in his neck. The events of the evening before returning to him, he had nearly lost the centre of his world, and had not some divine providence drove him to her door, his reason for existing would have been pulled asunder the very waves that had bore him freedom and fortune. He remembered the fear that had gripped his heart and he held her cold and trembling body to him. He remembered the relief when she had woken him a few hours later, and the joy of her confession and acceptance of his offer and love once again. Her heart was his, as his had always been hers. 

He heard movement in the hall and gathered that the house had awoken. He collected his jacket and entered the hall. He came across Stephen who was on his way out. 

“How did you sleep old chap?” enquired Stephen as he gathered his hat and gloves.

“As well as could be expected.” he resisted the urge to stretch out the knot in his back.

“Yes well we had not rented the house with expectation of overnight guests. Please help yourself to breakfast, I’m sure the ladies would appreciate the company. My sister seems to have recovered.” Stephen paused in contemplation of his hat.

“Yes, she sought me out last night. We have come to an understanding and with your final blessing, I would once again seek her hand.” He was cautious in his approach, the good will and understanding shown last night in the wake of Miss Danvers escapade could easily dissolve in the light of the morning. 

Stephen nodded “Good. Good. I’ll see to it when I return, this business with old Ronan needs my attention today.” With a nod of his head to Yon, Stephen left to attend to his business. Yon felt a wave of relief wash through him.

Through a door in the back he heard his mother’s voice as she hummed to herself. He knew she would be ever so delighted with the news, as she was clearly fond of Miss Danvers, and from all that she had done in return, the feeling was mutual. Yon ducked his head and entered the kitchen.

* * *

  
  


Carol had awoken to the rare luxury of being presented with breakfast in bed. Betsy had worried that her constitution should require more rest after the events of yesterday evening, and she should not exert herself by breaking her fast with the others. She had not the heart to tell Betsy that she felt recovered, and she fussed too much, yet she also did not want to face Julia and no doubt the lecture she would have to suffer over declining Mr Atlass. In the end it would matter little, Mr Rogg had forgiven her tresspasses and they had found themselves once again in the formalities of courtship. She cared not what would need to be done, she would not let him go again. If Stephen or her father disagreed, she would simply run away. She cared not if it bought ruin on them. She and Yon could be together, far away on a distant shore.

She heard the soft wrap of Betsy’s knuckles on her door, before the maid entered.

“Miss, there is a gentlemen here to see you, he’s waiting anxiously in the parlour. Do you wish to see him or shall send him away?” for a moment fear gripped Carol.

“It’s not Mr Atlass by chance?” she prayed that he would not return soon.

“No miss, it's Mr Bettany” this peaked Carol’s curiosity. Mr Bettany must have returned to ensure she was all right after her hasty departure from the carriage last night. She hoped the dear Miss Bettany was alright. 

“No, No. I'll be down momentarily.” she shifted her tray and began to rise. Besty curtsied and said she would return to help her mistress dress.

As Carol entered the parlour, the tall frame of Charles Bettany took up most of the window, casting a long shadow into the room. He was shifting awkwardly while he waited for her, as he had not noticed her, she politely greeted him, sending Betsy off for some tea. When he turned she noticed he had in his hand a bouquet of flowers. She stared at them as if they were a nest of vipers, an uneasy feeling settling in her stomach. 

“Miss Danvers, Your maid mentioned you were not well. I hope everything is alright? I did not intend to intrude.” 

“Everything is fine Mr Bettanty, thank you for your concern. It is I who should be enquiring after your sister. How is she this morning?”

“She is well, delicate thing simply sprained her ankle. The doctor came this morning, and assured us nothing was broken and that she should be well enough to walk on it in the morning. Although I would like to find the blaggard who felt it polite to leave her injured after a dance. Very ungentlemanly!”

Carol smiled in agreement, and was glad to hear Miss Bettany was well. The pair stood awkwardly in the parlour, Carol had hoped that was the only new Mr Bettany had intended on bringing, and yet since he remained still clutching the flowers, she was reluctant to prompt the conversation forward for she feared where it may lead. Just then, like the herald of ill-fortune she normally was, Julia entered the parlour, to bare witness once again to Carol’s misfortune.

“Mr Bettany, what a surprise. What brings you to our residence this morning?” Chimed Julia, it wasn’t until she had seen her true colour that Carol had realised just how saccharine-sweet Julia could pretend to be.

“Mrs. Danvers, a pleasure as always. Well, I was here to see if Miss Danvers would like to accompany me for a walk this afternoon, or perhaps, if I may be so bold, a luncheon?” Carol felt like she had jumped into the sea again, just as she had suspected when she had seen the flowers, Mr Bettany had come for something she could not give. Unlike Mr. Atlass, she felt more melancholy at disappointing Mr Bettany, as he had not been as presumptive in his attentions towards her.

Mr. Bettany then seemed to remember his parcel, with a jolt he presented them to her. She regretfully had to admit they were lovely. “White and gold Daisies, they reminded me your ribbons interwoven into you hair. The greatest of prizes. “ He smiled kindly at her, as Carol reached forward to relieve him of his parcel. They were beautiful, and the gesture was sweet. She just wished it wasn't for her. A ring at the door, caused Julia to leave as Carol swept her eyes around the room looking for a vase for the flowers. She thought not for the flowers longevity but for a need to gain space and focus herself elsewhere. “Thank you Mr Bettany, they’re lovely. You shouldn’t have gone to the trouble.”

Before she could cross to the credenza where a suitable vase sat, her misfortunes compounded as Mr Atlas walked into the room with a light in his eye and his focus clearly on her. With no regard to the presence of Mr Bettany or even Julia for that fact, once again Mr Atlas fell onto one knee yet this time presented her with a box.

Carol stood there mortified, Julia stood in the doorway with Betsy, there was no escape, and worst of all witnesses to this humiliation. 

“Carol, dearest Carol. I understand that I had vexed you last night with my sudden proposal and I sincerely apologize. I thought I had made my intentions and affections clear. You are of such a guarded nature I mistook our tête-à-tête for a common understanding. Yet you are a woman of action and so I must follow suit." Mr Atlass flipped open the box he held in his hands an offering, and inside was a ring of red and green. "I hope you find this token proof of my affections for you. It is as lovely as you are, and just as rare."

Her normally quick witted tongue found itself mute by the sheer absurdity of the situation in which she found herself. She knew not what to say nor what to do. She had the simultaneous urge to laugh and scream. Neither of which would do her any good. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and tried to find her voice. She looked at the ring of stones, a beautiful yet perverse version of an advent wreath, instead of a joyful everafter blessed by gods love, she saw a gilded noose.

She stepped back, distancing herself once again from the unwanted affections of Mr Atlass. 

"Mr. Atlass, once again you find me unable and unwilling to return the affections you so freely gift upon me. Yet this time in your haste you have made a fool of us both." She gestured with her eyes to the unexpected audience which was Mr Bettany.

The man simply stood there as perplexed as she, and if not equally embarrassed to have intruded on such a moment, despite him being present first.

Mr. Atlass turned his head and realised for the first time he was not alone. He stood quickly and turned to Mr. Bettany, but with a look of annoyance at the man's presence and not contrition for his own actions.

A dark look crossed the man's face. "Mr. Bettany, how unexpected. Prey tell what brings you the Danvers?"

Charles was taken back by the sudden change in focus, and the lack of apology by his friend. " I ah… I came to present Miss Danvers with a small gift and an invitation to lunch. I was not aware that the Lady was already spoken for." He looked to Miss Danvers for confirmation, sensing her unease at the whole situation.

"She is!" Answered Atlass at the same time Carol protested with a stern "Not by you."

Bolstered once more by the chance he might yet win Miss Danvers Charles pushed on in her aid. "It seems the lady disagrees with you Algie. Perhaps your efforts are best focused elsewhere?" 

"Her father and I have already come to an agreement." Countered Mr Atlass who seemed determined to stand his ground despite it crumbling underneath him. 

Carol was vexed at what to do and was worried that this might just come to blows before she was finally saved.

* * *

  
  
  


Betsy had entered the Kitchen once more and started to prepare a tray for a guest. Yon sat at the table with his mother, who had at last stopped crying, but still clutched her heart and smiled whenever she looked at him. She was overjoyed at his choice of bride, and told him she had hoped he would grow to form an attachment to the lively Miss Danvers, as she was such a kind a charming creature. And that she had been overjoyed when she had heard that had a previous attachment. “As long as you are as happily in love with her as I was with your father, than I could wish for no more blessings.” he had assured her this was true. It warmed him that she seemed more excited over the prospect of his impending life long happiness than he himself.

He glanced once more at Betsy as she fumbled in her work. She seemed to be studiously avoiding looking at him. His curiosity peaked and a concern drifted into his heart. Had Atlass returned to continue his pointless pursuit of Miss Danvers?

The bell to the front door rang through the house, and Betsy left the tray to answer it. She returned after some time, as white as a ghost. Her beseeching look prompted him into action, something was happening in the house which needed intevertionshe could not directly ask for. Yon rose and adorned his coat once more. He kissed his mother on the forehead, and told her he would return shortly.

When he entered the hall, he heard raised voices in the direction of the parlour.

He approached the parlour with caution, unsure of what the commotion could be. As he rounded the doorway he caught sight of the look on his beloved’s face. She looked like she wanted the very earth to open up and eat her whole. He would not see her so distressed. He turned his attention to the two bickering men. Charles Bettany was looking afronted as Altass, had dared to returned here after last night’s fiasco, was staring daggers at the man twice his size. It took everything in his power not to throttle the man.

“I think you’ll find gentlemen, Miss Danvers’ heart  **_is_ ** already spoken for and has been for quite some time.”

The tension in the room broke, Bettany upon seeing Rogg, resigned himself. He knew there was more between the two then perhaps they had realised. His hope had been in vain, but he wished neither ill will. The heart wants what the heart wants.

Atlass on the other hand, did not care to lose, and so pressed forward. “Rogg. So it is you who presumes to claim her affections. Do you really think you would be her father's first choice?"

“Perhaps not, yet I am hers. Regardless, I would suggest, sir, that you heed a woman when she says ‘No’. You will find yourself in less strife in the future.”

With that Mr Atlas finally seemed to have lost the wind from his sails. He quickly bid Mrs Danvers goodbye, not bothering to look at the other occupants in the room, and left the house quicker than he had burst in.

Mr Bettany, had far more graces. He congratulated both parties, and said the offer for a celebratory luncheon still stood, should they wish to accept. He even proposed a postponement so his sister may join an congratulate her new friend.

Carol graciously accepted, as was warmed by the idea.

Julia made it clear by the look on her face,her displeasure of the situation and left in search of her son.

Miss Danvers kindly showed Mr Bettany out and thanked him once again for the flowers. She closed the door behind and rested her forehead against the wood. She closed her eyes, and tried to breathe around the sourness the entire ordeal had left in her stomach. She felt the warmth of his body along her back before he felt the press of his lips into her hair. He soothingly slid his hands down her arms. “Even when you do not try, you cannot help but bewitch those around you. It seems you are a Siren, Miss Danvers, not a pirate.” she could hear the smile in his voice. She turned to glare at him, for making fun of her plight. 

“And have I enchanted you Mr Rogg?” she teased back.

“Undoubtedly, and I would gladly find my death on your shores, if it meant I could hold you close just once.” he leant down and kissed her softly, cupping her jaw so he could feel her under his fingers. Carol melted into his touch, overjoyed that no one could part them from one another again.


End file.
